


Без имени

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Medical Torture, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Король Карл Фриц LXV преуспел в скрещивании людей и титанов, однако его преемника это мало интересовало. Он вышвырнул всех первых Аккерманов из дворца, и те вынуждены были начать свою собственную жизнь за пределами родного дома. Но один из них жаждет вернуться к королю, продолжить его защищать, вновь оказаться в уюте и тепле.
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370





	Без имени

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема — пытки.  
> 2\. Я честно пыталась покороче да поколоритнее, но тут вылез мой старый фанон про Аккерманов и наложился без спросу на мои всратые кинки, в результате меня понесло. В общем, коротко не получилось.

Молодой помощник перестал скрипеть пером, ручка выпала из рук. Доктор Йозеф, опрятный пожилой мужчина в белом врачебном халате, недоверчиво наклонил голову и сдвинул очки к кончику носа.

— Простите... А как вас зовут?

— Давид Аккерман, — представился наконец Давид и закутался в плащ еще сильнее, беспокойно переступая с ноги на ногу.

Он не боялся назваться полным именем, хотя многие из его братьев представились бы другим. Якоб, например, решил зваться Артуром Яновским — взяв фамилию человека, приютившего его в свой магазин. После того, как их братство вышвырнули из дворца, Якоб решил, что ничего общего с королевской семьей иметь не хочет — Бог ему судья, конечно, пусть отрицает свою природу сколько влезет. Давид не понимал пренебрежения, с которым Якоб высокомерно отзывался о своем роде как о «шавках», ведь даже среди обычного населения ходило мнение, что Аккерманы богоподобны. То ли полутитаны, то ли полулюди — они много сильнее людей. И способны много сильнее жить, ярче любить, видеть свое предназначение.

У всех тринадцати братьев оно заключалось в служении королю Карлу Фрицу шестьдесят пятому, урожденному Галахадом. Давид не знал никакой другой жизни и полностью был счастлив, охраняя покой короля, грея ему постель и внимая каждому его слову, пусть и не всегда понимая значение услышанного. Смысл часто от него ускользал, ему больше нравились звуки голоса. Бывало, что его величество останавливало на нем взгляд, и Давид заходился в теплом, брызжущем в сердце восторге — однажды он так обрадовался, что даже бесстыдно обмочился прямо во время несения караула. Король был лучшим из людей, казалось, он был божественным пророком или тем мостиком, который соединял небо и землю. Он знал очень многое, потому что до вступления в правление обучался наукам и овладевал таинствами в храмах по всей стране. На престол он сел в уже в зрелом возрасте, не имея ни жены, ни детей. Наверное, поэтому повелитель, стоило ему получить силу Прародителя, решил создать себе свою семью и продолжил старые эксперименты отца. Но если у того получались одни уродцы, неспособные даже сделать вдох, то у такого ученого мужа, как Карл Фриц, получилось создать настоящих людей. Давид запомнил своего Короля почти седым: тот время раздумий зарывался пальцами в бороду, почесывал подбородок и имел манеру говорить неспешно. Ну разумеется, он был умен. Только по-настоящему умный человек мог создать Аккерманов.

О своих методах он не распространялся и запрещал узнавать, однако Давид все же узнал, как появился на свет. Не удивительно, что эти знания были под запретом. Король обращал детей в маленьких гигантов и вырезал в них органы, подобные женским. Потом он вносил в них свое семя, следил за беременностью и помогал родить. Живые и здоровые дети получились только у последней Матери, внутренности которой были вылеплены настолько искусно, что дали тринадцати младенцам жизнь: мальчикам, но не девочкам, которые отчего-то не могли прижиться. Много позже выяснилось, что Мать изначально была ребенком мужского пола, и из-за этого некоторые Аккерманы имели склонность к двуполости. Но это только часть исключительных черт семейства: внешне они были как люди, но при этом обладали физическими возможностями за пределами человеческих. Давид быстро рос — и хотя считался одиннадцатилетним ребенком, он уже давно был сформировавшимся мужчиной... Лучшие дни которого канули в небытие с приходом на престол шестьдесят шестого короля Фрица, племянника Галахада. При жизни дяди он не выказывал к семье Аккерманов симпатии и вышвырнул их из дворца без гроша за душой, оставив только способных к детородству двуполых. Всего четверо из Братства осталось дома, у остальных же женские признаки не развились или развились слабо. И то, Карл Фриц шестьдесят шестой согласился на это после длительных уговоров советников не губить ценный труд. 

Оказавшись на пороге, девять Аккерманов объединились и пытались выживать своими силами. Давид долго оплакивал своего возлюбленного Карла и пытался попасть обратно домой, во дворец, который никогда не покидал. Во время попытки прорваться обратно троих из них схватили и прикончили — и никаких усилий им это не стоило, потому что с потерей хозяина все Братство ослабело. После этого происшествия Якоб начал говорить ужасное: что у него больше нет покровителя и что ему плевать на королевскую семью. Он откололся от их общины первым, позже под его влиянием ушли Симеон и Наум, о которых Давид позже никогда не слышал. Все они были дворовыми псами по своей природе, их связь с хозяином слабее рыхлой нити. Остальные решили, что нужно уехать как можно дальше от дворца и даже не надеяться вернуться, как бы им этого не хотелось — но Давид этой идее сопротивлялся. Больше всего на свете он желал выполнить свое предназначение и стать опять чьим-то, стать счастливым. Чтобы его преданность подобрали и всегда носили с собой, как доспех. Поэтому он остался жить в столице один. Его тело перестало быть пригодным для сколь либо полезной работы: голова стала рассеянная, мускулы исхудали за ненадобностью, но зато в сердце поселилась надежда. Сила, толкавшая его назад, во дворец. Недолго думая, он нанялся в дом терпимости работать шлюхой — однажды наверняка ему повезет, и какой-нибудь мужчина поможет ему забеременеть. А дальше все просто: возвращение, новый хозяин, охрана покоя Карла Фрица и приобретение своего душевного.

Шли месяцы, но Давид не сдавался и ложился на кровать с клиентами как можно чаще — так, чтобы наверняка. Устроенный полностью как мужчина, он предполагал, что весь их помет на самом деле способен рожать детей, только эти признаки развились в нем поздно. Его тело привлекало к себе похотливых, властных, боязливых людей, на которых раньше Давид смотрел лишь свысока, но теперь это все не имело никакого смысла. Наоборот, он радовался приходу новых мужчин и с упоением ждал первых признаков: округлившегося живота, тошноту, перемен настроения и изменения вкуса. Но ничего этого с ним не происходило.

Однажды его вера сникла — беременность все не шла. Тело не растило детей, и Давид уже было начал думать, что Карл Фриц шестьдесят пятый намеренно его испортил и сделал неспособным к вынашиванию, просто потому что все они для него эксперимент, и ничего более. Его все реже выбирали из-за потери юношеской красоты, а старший из мальчиков-проститутов грозился выкинуть его без вещей на мороз, если он не будет мыться — и Давид внутренне ожидал этого момента. Он совершенно не мог предположить, что уже через пару дней после последнего скандала в его жилище, во время которого Давид назвался Аккерманом и пригрозил моральному уроду (хозяину борделя) расправой, его сразит утренняя рвота и полная ненависть к запаху мяса в любой форме. Выводы напрашивались сами: пока он проваливался в бездну отчаяния, его тело наконец-то созрело — и произошло чудо! Беременность! Давид был окрылен. Жизнь превратилась в сказку, слезы высохли, и несмотря на лютую зиму в его сердце горела вера, она светилась счастьем! Необходимость зарабатывать на проживание в борделе слегка омрачала чудесные метаморфозы, но все это меркло перед перспективой возвращения в королевский, великий и роскошный дом. Не дождавшись, когда его живот ощутимо вырастет, он собрал сбереженные деньги и одним утром устремился на прием к хорошему городскому врачу. Зайдя в его чистую приемную, он сел на стул возле доктора Йозефа, и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, выпалил:

— Меня зовут Давид, я Аккерман. И мне кажется, я беременен.

Доктор не спешил делать выводы: все путанные объяснения Давида он выслушал очень терпеливо и без насмешки. Когда рассказ дошел о злоключениях в борделе, доктор приказал бескрайне удивленному Алеку — помощнику — принести воды с успокаивающими каплями, которые Давид быстро заглотил. Перенервничав, впервые найдя человека, готового выслушать его хотя бы дольше минуты, он с огромной радостью внимал тому, что говорит ему доктор в ответ:

— Ну что вы, дорогуша, так печалитесь. Если все так, как вы сказали, то впереди лишь хорошее.

И сказал, что обязательно его осмотрит, только сам для начала оденется подобающе. Для осмотра Давиду надо было раздеться ниже пояса и улечься на кровать. За этим дело не постояло, он быстренько подпрыгнул к ней и стянул с себя промокшие от снега осенние ботинки, штаны с начесом, серые от частой стирки панталоны. Стараясь держать в голове мысли только о счастливом исходе, он сел на кушетку. Молодой Алек старался на него не смотреть, просто уткнулся в бумажки на столе — сразу видно, не очень-то верил в услышанное, — но когда вышел доктор, то распрямился.

— Мне вам помочь? — спросил он изменившимся голоском.

— Управлюсь сам, — с долей небрежности сказал ему доктор Йозеф, натягивая черные кожаные перчатки. — Но, пожалуй, тебе не помешает быть готовым ко всему. А вы чего сидите? Укладывайтесь, ноги согните в коленях. Не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь.

Он поставил рядом с кроватью чемоданчик, сел и со сосредоточенным лицом ощупал его живот, пытаясь что-то найти.

— Все в порядке? — напряженно выдохнул Давид.

— Что-то такое прощупывается, но здесь нужен тщательный осмотр, — поспешил успокоить его доктор и погладил по колену. — Облик у вас мужской, но раз вы двуполый, то нужно убедиться точно и изнутри. Чудным же делом занимался Карл Фриц, наш прошлый король!.. Просуньте руки под колени и прижмите ноги к груди. Повыше, пожалуйста. Посмотрим, что там у вас.

Он раскрыл свою сумку, достал что-то металлическое и ввел в зад, отчего стало холодно, но неприятно не было. Анус его расширился и округлился в огромную букву «О». Давид задумался, не повредит ли такая его поза ребенку — но врач на стал медлить и предупредил:

— Сейчас я на вас изнутри аккуратно посмотрю, — вытащив еще какой-то инструмент, он уткнулся куда-то неприятно внутрь. — Больно?

— Неприятно, — уклончиво согласился Давид, терпя легкое давление внутри.

Врач долго его смотрел, разглядывал, и делал все молча. От натуги кровь прилила к лицу, а ноги заныли, но это было все ему привычно, даже приятно. Наконец-то лежка в этой позе даст ему действительно возможности пробиться наверх.

— Ну теперь мне все понятно, — после долгого молчания заявил доктор Йозеф и со вздохом воткнул что-то острое внутрь.

— Погодите, больно! — воскликнул Давид, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. Он уставился на посерьезневшего доктора. Лицо не улыбалось. — А-ай!

— Больно? — доктор покрутил у него что-то внутри, отчего в животе будто что-то лопнуло. — Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу...

В голосе чистая угроза! Он угрожал! Давид врезал пяткой ему руке и попытался сползти с кушетки. Доктор же засмеялся вдруг ужасным однообразным смехом.

— Куда пополз? Думаешь, убежишь? — он сделал резкий выпад и проткнул длинную игру внутрь так глубоко, что в глазах потемнело.

Нечто внутри него разгорелось внутри него, Давид закричал обожженный ощущением наткнутости. Его ребенок, его ребенок! Убили!

— Почему? Зачем вы это делаете? — взвизгнул он, пихаясь, что есть сил. — Прекратите!

Он скатился и на четвереньках пополз к двери, встать было невозможно, но тут ему его в зад пнули жесткой подошвой, и спица вылезла из кожи живота, обнажившись под пупком. Давид рухнул, потеряв равновесие, по коже быстро-быстро поползла горячая кровь. Алек, увидев это, подскочил. Полным возмущения и отчаяния голосом он воскликнул: 

— Но ведь я же только что отмыл полы! Доктор Йозеф!

— Мой ребенок! — зарыдал Давид, пытаясь вытащить эту штуку из себя.

— Но-но, даже не пытайся, погнешь мне инструмент, — пнул его по спице доктор, отчего боль разлилась по всему животу, будто передавая эстафету. Перед глазами все размазалось от слез. — Алек, свяжи его. Я покажу ему его ребенка.

Давид пытался сопротивляться, но с виду хрупкий Алек оказался тем еще силачом. Когда-то он бы такому мог переломать шею не только руками, но и челюстью... А вот теперь его привязали к изножью кровати. По ледяному полу размазалась красная дорожка, оборвавшаяся посередине...

— Заче-ем? — вырвалось из его раззявленного рта. Челюсти сами раскрывались от боли. — Что я вам сде-елал?

Его тюкнуло по голове, зубы больно клацнули и прикусили язык. «Я не выйду отсюда живым», — понял Давид, упорно пытаясь поднять голову, но когда из его живота резко достали длинную спицу, шея выпрямилась сама.

— Готово, — произнес сверху голос.

— Теперь помоги с ногами, — приказал доктор, подтягивая щиколотку к узлам на запястье. 

В тишине они привязывали его, и Давид оказался полностью раскрыт. Уронив голову, он смотрел, как кровь вылилась на живот и потекла по бокам. Ребенок только что умер. И вряд ли все остальное имело смысл.

— Я ненавижу Аккерманов, вашу противоестественную породу. Когда вы пытались пролезть во дворец, — медленно и вязко, почти по слогам говорил с ним доктор, — одна из ваших шавок накинулась на моего Брайана, охранявшего сад. От ножа в шее он быстро погиб, и его семья легла мне на плечи.

Закончив с узлами, он сел напротив так, чтобы его можно было разглядеть между ног.

— А все из-за чего? Потому что его женушка, проститутка, не умеет работать. Как и ты, лобковая вошь. От тебя людям один вред.

— Поэтому ты убил моего ребенка?

Доктор хмыкнул, вытаскивая из своего мясницкого белоснежного фартука щипцы.

— Поэтому я хочу послушать твои крики перед смертью. Но знаешь, я твое желание уважу — я все-таки приличный человек. Хочешь посмотреть на своего ненаглядного ребеночка? А давай!

Доктор вытащил расширитель из зада и впился острыми щипками в кишку. Резко дернул рукой и выдернул красную трубку. Давид бы вопил, но вопить уже не мог, изо рта вырывались какие-то неровные громкие стоны, повторявшиеся на каждое движение. Он извивался, его ноги дрожали во время второго и третьего выпада доктора, кишка все тянулась и тянулась наружу как огромная змея. Запахло дерьмом, потом и страхом.

Натаскавшись, доктор принялся неприятно тыкать в кончик кишки. Услышав его мычание, он удивленно спросил:

— Еще в сознании? Ничего тут нет, приятель. И не было, ты ведь исключительно мужчина, — со смехом помахал он ему алым кровавым рукавом, истекающим кровью.

— Не-е, — заскулил Давид. Нет, все не так.

— Да-а, — с придыханием возразил тот и улыбнулся так, что глаза сжались в щелочки. Он потянулся вбок и взял нож. Чтобы продырявить кишку. — И не спорь.

От удара глаза затянуло чернотой, и боль пришибла мозг — на этот раз слабо. Кажется смерть отрезвляла ум. Он сдыхал, уставившись на свои гениталии и смотря на комнату через клетку ног. Шлюхе шлюшья смерть. Надо было уходить вместе со всеми отсюда, а не цепляться за прошлое. Надо было уходить вместе с любимым братом Якобом.

— Как его зовут? Отец, ты помнишь? Я забыл записать, — растерянно спросил Алек, вставая с кушетки.

— А хрен знает, — мрачно произнес доктор Йозеф, бросая на пол перчатки в кровавых разводах. — Кому он нужен, пускай будет без имени.

Как у дворовой псины — и от осознания этого сперло дыхание. «Меня зовут Давид», — хотел он сказать, но не успел. Умер.


End file.
